Sorry, Baby
by theabus
Summary: Gengsi mau minta maaf, Bung? Nggak zamannya kali! "Kenapa tidak menyerah saja, eh?"/"Kau mau apa Sabaku!" /"Merontalah, Sayang. Dan kita semakin menjadi tontonan."/ Hyuuga Sialan! Terkutuklah para leluhur Hyuuga yang mewariskan sifat keras kepala kepada Hinata.
**Halo. Ketemu lagi. terimakasih banyak, untuk semuanya yang udah ngintipin, _follow, review_ di fiksi yang sebelumnya.**

 _Sorry, Baby._

 _A T rated fiction_

 _Romance_

 _Standard Warning Applied_

 _ **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

Sasuke Uchiha itu memang brengsek, dan semua orang sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu. Sudah banyak gadis yang menangis gara-gara ucapan tajamnya maupun kelakuan bejatnya. Jadi jika di taman universitas mendapati lelaki dengan wajah rupawan itu dimaki atau ditampar oleh wanita adalah hal yang biasa, tapi itu dulu sebelum sang bungsu Uchiha dijinakkan oleh sang pawang, Hinata Hyuuga. Setelah sesi adu jotos kakak Hinata dengan Sasuke karena merasa tidak terima jika adiknya ditaksir dan ditembak oleh Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke resmi menjabat sebagai pemilik status pacar resmi tercinta dan terkutuk –bagi Neji- dan sejak itu pula sudah tidak ada lagi adegan Sasuke yang ditampar, dimaki, ataupun di pukul dengan benda-benda perempuan yang membahayakan kadar ketampanannya.

Sasuke yang sekarang biasa dilihat umum adalah Sasuke yang selalu menatap tajam orang-orang yang berani menyentuh dan mendekati kekasihnya, Sasuke yang mengabaikan tatapan iri tiap insan yang melihatnya berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata, dan Sasuke yang diam dengan segala ketampananya tanpa lebam di pelipis, pipi, maupun rahangnya.

Akan tetapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda, Sasuke yang biasanya menggandeng tangan pucat Hinata kini hanya bisa menggapai angin dan sepertinya tidak akan bisa kembali mendapatkan pegangan sebelum ia menjalankan titah dari sang tuan putri.

Lihat, bahkan ini masih pagi, dan mata elangnya sudah menatap lekat pada Hinata yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman satu forumnya. Dan sialnya, ia tidak mampu menyeret gadisnya itu untuk diajak berbicara dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Uchiha, kenapa kau hanya menatap gadismu dari jauh? Takut eh?"

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia tetap melihat polah Hinata yang sepertinya sedang antusias membicarakan suatu hal.

"Oi! Dia masih belum mau kau ajak bicara?"

"Hn…,"jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Naruto –laki-laki yang tadi bertanya terkekeh pelan. "Aku bersyukur setidaknya gengsiku tidak sebesar gengsimu. Setidaknya Sakura tidak akan mengabaikan aku –yah… walaupun jadinya aku dipukuli olehnya."

Ucapan Naruto tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

Merasa tidak direspon, Naruto kembali berucap, "Kenapa tidak menyerah saja, eh?"

" _Ck. Shut your mouth up_!" dengan jengkel, Sasuke menendang tungkai Naruto yang berjarak kurang dari setengah meter di samping tubuhnya.

.

.

Siang itu Hinata tengah tertawa dengan lepas mendengar lelucon dari temannya saat tiba-tiba pintu ruang kuliahnya dibuka paksa oleh sosok lelaki berusia 1 tahun diatasnya. Lelaki itu lalu melambaikan tangannya –dan dibalas oleh Hinata lalu mendekati posisi Hinata. "Bisa bicara dengan temanmu sebentar, nona Yamanaka?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Ino Yamanaka –gadis berambut blonde lurus yang sangat ceria.

Mereka lalu berjalan menjauh dan berhenti di depan pintu keluar ruang kuliah.

"Hinata…," panggil lelaki itu mantap.

"Ya, kau perlu apa, Gaara?"

Dia menggeleng perlahan, lalu tersenyum dan memegang pundak Hinata pelan. "Kau sudah makan? Ayo temani aku makan!"

Hinata terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Aku temani membeli saja _okay_?"

Gaara memutar mata. "Kau membawa _snack_?"

"Ya, kau mau?" Hinata berbalik, menuju tasnya yang berada di lantai, lalu membukanya dan mencarikan makanan yang ia janjikan pada Gaara. "Ini, kau mau?"

Gaara mengangguk. Ia mendekat pada Hinata dan menggapai apa yang Hinata tawarkan lalu duduk di dekat tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Kau tahu 'kan jika aku menyukaimu?" tanyanya.

Hinata yang semula berdiri santai menjadi tegang. Ini bukan pernyataan cinta lagi, kan?

Hinata sadar diri. Ia sudah memiliki pacar, dan berduaan dengan lelaki lain yang bukan pacarnya dan dipegang-pegang bahkan sampai diremas –tangan Hinata diremas oleh Gaara, adalah hal yang sangat tidak pantas. Jika kekasihnya tahu, pasti sedari tadi ia sudah mendekat, menyeretnya menjauh dan menendang lelaki yang berani-beraninya menyentuhnya.

"Um...ya, kau sudah pernah mengatakannya padaku," dengan ragu Hinata membenarkan pernyataan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum lagi. Rasanya sejuk mendengar Hinata yang masih mengingat perasaannya.

"Aku—

"Kau mau apa Sabaku?!"

Sial bagi Gaara. Di saat ia sudah akan mencapai puncak, tapi digagalkan oleh _cunguk_ yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyeret Hinata menjauh. Seperti kau sedang ingin klimaks, lalu tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh kawanmu dan kau sudah terlanjur tegan, namun tidak bisa menuntaskannya. Sebel.

"His…," cibir Gaara.

"Oi Sabaku! Jangan berani-berani mendekati pacarku lagi! Atau kau ingin kakak peremuanmu tahu jika kau sedang mencoba merebut kekasih orang," Sasuke berbicara dengan cepat dan dengan nada datarnya itu semakin membuat suasana tidak nyaman. "Aku yakin kakakmu pasti akan mendatangimu, lalu menamparmu keras-keras disertai omelan panjang."

Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi menyeret Hinata yang sepertinya kali ini tidak bisa lolos dari Sasuke lagi.

"Ck, dasar ular!" dan Gaara pun hanya bisa memakinya.

.

.

Hinata terseret oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Satu langkah kaki Sasuke 2 langkah cepat Hinata untuk mengimbanginya berjalan. Hinata masih mencoba melepaskan tarikan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Astaga, kau ini kenapa!" Hinata meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tak mempedulikan, Sasuke masih saja menyeret Hinata menuju motornya yang kini ada beberapa meter di depannya. "Merontalah, Sayang. Dan kita semakin menjadi tontonan."

"Kau mau jadi artis eh?! Demi Tuhan Sasuke, kau menyakitiku!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Ayolah, hidup Sasuke memang seperti artis. Ketika ia lewat, rata-rata orang-orang akan memandanginya dengan penuh penasaran, jika itu adalah gadis belia yang tak tahu diri, ia akan memutarkan kepalanya agar ia bisa memandangi Sasuke hingga tidak bisa ia lihat lagi. Tontonan? Oh, Hinata pasti lupa sebelum dengannya dulu Sasuke memang sering menjadi tontonan umum. _Come on, guys_ , bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri terhadap hal yang memalukan, tapi memang ia sering menjadi tontonan untuk umum saat dia ditampar dan dicaci para wanita yang ia mainkan. Brengsek memang, tapi itulah dirinya yang dulu. Ingat, itu dulu. Dan sekarang kalau disuruh untuk mengulang perkara tersebut, Sasuke mau-mau saja. Toh ia dulu sudah terbiasa. Dan kali ini adalah dengan kesayangannya, gadis imut-imut tapi garang miliknya. "Ayo jalan-jalan. Kita perlu tempat yang sepi untuk berbaikan."

Hinata mendengus keras, "jika itu di rumahmu, aku tak sudi."

Sasuke tertawa, sambil memberikan helm yang seharusnya ia pakai kepada Hinata, Ia lalu menaiki motornya, lalu menyuruh Hinata naik. "Aku hanya bawa satu, kita akan ke tempat Shikamaru dulu, okay. Setelah itu, baru kita bisa bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

Sasuke adalah orang dengan kadar kegengsian yang sangat tinggi, oleh karena itu ia sangat susah untuk mengucapkan kata tolong dan maaf, terlebih kata maaf. Baginya semua bisa selesai dengan tindakan, bukan ucapan. Namun berbada dengan Hinata yang sedari kecil sudah diajari berbagai macam tata karma yang sangat kaku di keluarganya yang juga tidak kalah kaku. Jika kau hanya melakukan tanpa sebuah pernyataan, mana ada gunanya? Kata-kata juga penting, bung! Dan kini, ia mendapatkan kekasih dengan ego selangit, dan pastinya akan sangat susah mendapatkan kata-kata maaf dari kekasihnya itu jika ia hanya terus memaklumi dan memaklumi. Makanya, untuk saat ini, ia tidak akan memaafkan Sasuke jika ia tidak mau meminta maaf dengan mulut bejatnya itu.

Bermula ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang mau direpotkan oleh adik Naruto –gadis dengan ciri fisik sangat mirip dengan Naruto dan sempat melupakan dirinya sebentar, dan berakhir pada Sasuke yang memeluknya dan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya saat mengetahui jika Hinata sedang marah dan cemburu berat pada adik teman kecilnya itu. Biasanya, Hinata akan membalas pelukannya jika ia sudah memaafkan pemuda jangkung itu, namun kali ini, ia hanya mendapatkan jambakan di rambut dan penolakan selama beberapa hari. Dan parahnya, ia tidak langsung paham jika Hinata menginginkan kata-kata maaf keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Kau masih marah, Sayang?"

Hinata masih menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, "Sasuke, aku ingin pulang. Pulangkan aku sekarang!"

"Hinata, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kau tidak capek? Aku sudah menjelaskan berulang kali, aku sudah tidak menyukai Naruko. Kurang apa lagi?"

"Kau masih belum meminta maaf padaku, Sialan!"

Sasuke gemas, "bisa kau berkata dengan baik-baik dan lembut?"

"Bisa kau meminta maaf dengan baik-baik dan lembut?"

Sial, ucapannya dibalik. Ia tak tahu jika sekarang Hinata semakin pintar bersilat lidah.

"Apa pentingnya sih?"

"Kau mau kumaafkan atau tidak? Atau memang jangan-jangan kau tidak berniat meminta maaf kepada ku karena memang kau sudah malas denganku dan ingin aku memutuskanmu?"

"Astaga… kau ini benar-benar keras kepala ya?"

"Seperti kau tidak saja," cibir Hinata.

Sasuke lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah saja. Dengan cepat ia meraih Hinata dan menariknya mendekat, lalu ia memaksa Hinata menatapnya dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya di pipi Hinata dan membalas tatapan nyalang dari Hinata, "Hinata, aku memintamu untuk mendengarkanku. Aku minta maaf. Jadi, jangan lagi mengabaikanku."

Hinata menarik diri, ia lalu berjalan menjauh, tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke. "Seperti aku akan menurutimu saja."

Setelahnya Hinata pergi menjauh, dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang terbengong melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

Hyuuga Sialan! Terkutuklah para leluhur Hyuuga yang mewariskan sifat keras kepala kepada Hinata.

[END]

Surakarta, April 2016

Salam cupu,

theabus


End file.
